Gas turbine engines (such as those used in electrical power generation or used in modern aircraft) typically include a compressor, a combustion section, and a turbine. The compressor and the turbine typically include a series of alternating rotors and stators. The rotors may include blades having an airfoil and a root. The root may be inserted into a slot in a disk.